Time to move on
by Suntalon
Summary: This book takes place after Firestar's death, however the dark forest has fallen, but a new danger arises, how will The three be able to handle the new danger that risks destruction for all clans, they must call on a forgotten warrior , and a forgotten clan to survive...
1. Chapter 1

Suntalon: okay so here is a book for after the last Warrior cat book. PLEASE read and Review!

(Disclaimer: I do not own warrior cats)

**Life must go on **

Dovewing stared in shock as the starry figure of Firestar stood up and walked with the other Starclan cats. _HE was gone. _The reality of that hit her like a wave of cold water.

Sandstorm let out a mournful wail. Greystripe bent down and pressed his nose into his friend's fur. Dovewing stumbled backwards, this was all so much.

She bumped into her mother Whitewing. Whitewing rested her tail on her daughter's shoulder. Suddenly the clan began chanting "Bramblestar! Bramblestar!" Dovewing joined in the calls, but they were not filled with joy, but laced with sorrow.

Bramblestar dipped his head and spoke "The new deputy of Thunderclan shall be Squirrelflight!"

The clan cheered her on. Cats milled around the new leader and deputy congratulating them.

Jayfeather heard Squirrelflight's name being called and he joined in. Whatever tension had been between them had disappeared. Jayfeather listened to Brambleclaw give out orders.

"Tonight we shall hold mourning rituals for Mousefur, Hollyleaf, Ferncloud and Firestar." His last words were choked with sorrow.

"But for now I want Dustpelt to gather up two other cats to go on a patrol to make sure all Dark Forest cats are gone. Then I want Cloudtail to start getting the apprentices together to help start rebuilding camp, Squirrelflight can organize the rest." With a flick of his tail Brambleclaw jumped off the Highledge and padded towards Jayfeather.

Jayfeather felt waves of sorrow coming off of Brambleclaw. Jayfeather motioned with his tail for Brambleclaw to come here.

"Let's go get traveling herbs for your journey to Moonpool." Jayfeather heard Brambleclaw's paw steps padding after him, waves of confusion, eagerness, and something else that Jayfeather couldn't place.

Once inside the medicine cat den (Which was mostly untouched from battle) Jayfeather padded to the back of the store and got out the traveling herbs. He placed them in front of Brambleclaw. Brambleclaw lapped them up.

"Umm Jayfeather." Jayfeather flicked his ears as Brambleclaw spoke so unsurely.

"What is it Brambleclaw?" Jayfeather asked, a tinge of annoyance at the edge of his voice.

"I wanted to let you know that I know that I'm not your real father, but I couldn't be prouder of you, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf. You are more than the best kits." Jayfeather felt pride swell through him, but then sorrow when he remembered that Hollyleaf was dead.

"Thank you, you don't know how much that means to me." Jayfeather dipped his head to Brambleclaw, and then flicked his tail and said "come on we have a long journey ahead of us," and with that Jayfeather padded out of the den and into the forest.

Jayfeather returned back to camp with Bramblestar, he had received his nine lives and his name from Starclan.

Jayfeather padded back to his den and began to sniff through the herbs, to determine which ones he needed to collect more of.

"Jayfeather." Jayfeather whirled around as he heard the rasped voice of Yellowfang.

"remember Jayfeather, darkness has fallen, but danger remains, when the time of need comes call to all friends, call for the Raven and the Sky, these two together will help all clans stay alive."

Jayfeather froze, fear coursed through him, and confusion, but all he could mutter was "Great another prophecy."


	2. Chapter 2

Suntalon: okay wow, it's been a long while since I have updated sorry! Thanks to my reviewer, Ravenfur! Please read and Review!

Disclaimer: I do not own warriors.

**The cycle**

Lionblaze stared up at Bramblestar, his new leader, his father. No matter what had happened between Leafpool and Crowfeather, Brambleclaw had always been there for Lionblaze and now he was leader.

"Let all clan cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the highledge for a clan meeting!" it had been two days since the burial of the fallen cats, and this was the first time Bramblestar had called a meeting relating to the clan's life moving on besides naming Squirrelflight deputy.

"I have a ceremony to perform. Dustpelt step forwards, are you sure this is what you wish?"

"Yes." Dustpelt replied, his voice cracked with sorrow.

"Dustpelt-" Bramblestar continued "You have served your clan well for many moons, always protecting in times of doubt, you have cared for the clan, and now I hope the elders den greets you with many seasons of rest."

The clan cheered Dustpelt's name like he was a new warrior. Lionblaze joined in, he knew it must have been hard for such a proud warrior to give up fighting and join the elders den.

"Even though times have been hard Thunderclan will remain strong, and even though we have suffered loss, we have new kits which provide a new hope we are strong!" Lionblaze chanted Thunderclan along with the rest of his clanmates.

"I would like there to be two hunting patrols, a border patrol, and two patrols inside camp to start repairing the barrier." With a nod he padded back to his den and left Squirrelflight to do the biddings he had requested.

"On border patrol I would like Spiderleg to lead with Cherrytail, and Moleclaw. For the inside patrols, I would like Graystripe to organize five other cats to start to help him, and for the hunting patrols Thornclaw you take Cloudtail and Brackenfur, and Lionblaze take Icecloud, Cinderheart, and Sandstorm."

Squirrelflight flicked her tail and Lionblaze padded over to what was left of the camp entrance. Sandstorm was the first to arrive, her paws heavy and her eyes filled with sorrow. Once his patrol had gathered Lionblaze headed off into the forest to find what little prey was left.

By the time they returned it was Sunhigh and Thornclaw's patrol had already dropped their kill on the pile. Lionblaze dropped his mouse. His patrol had caught a mouse, a vole, and a sparrow…not much. Lionblaze padded over to where Squirrelflight sat discussing matters with Jayfeather. _What are they talking about…_ Lionblaze wondered to himself.

"Squirrelflight may I speak to you alone?"

She nodded her head to Jayfeather and padded over to Lionblaze.

"What is it?"

"Sandstorm, now before you object, hear me out. She is the best hunter in the clan, and today she caught nothing, she trailed behind—and I think it would be best—"

"Be best for what?" Squirrelflight growled at the thought of her mother being talked of this way.

"It would be best if she was excused from her duties for a while, grief wares her down." Lionblaze finished.

Squirrelflight dipped her head and mewed "I will go speak with her now."

Suddenly claws dug into Lionblaze's tail, whipping around, expecting to find an enemy he found himself face to face with Lilykit. He let out a purr and playfully fell. "Oh I've been hit! Ohh the pain!" Lionblaze dramatically fell over.

Suddenly Spiderleg burst into the camp and yowled "there is a fox on our territory!" Lionblaze tensed and his clanmates bristled.

"Why do you frighten the clan by being so forward like this?" Squirrelflight hissed.

"because it was the largest fox I have ever seen, we need to be prepared, we must kill it!"

Lionblaze padded over to Spiderleg and Squirrelflight stood.

"I will send out a patrol immediately, Spiderleg you know the way take Lionblaze, Icecloud, Cloudtail, Dovewing, and Ivypool, don't come back until it is dead or gone." With a final flick of her tail Spiderleg nodded and bounded across the clearing toward the entrance, Lionblaze streamed after him with the rest of the patrol."

_It was only a few days after the attack… how could Starclan allow another danger ahead… what if we can't handle the next danger… will Thunderclan survive? _Lionblaze was snapped from his thoughts when he suddenly stopped short as his clanmates bristled. In front of them was the largest fox he had ever seen, it towered over Lionblaze like a two leg.

"it's the size of the dogs that Tigerstar brought in the old forest!" Cloudtail exclaimed.

Lionblaze shivered, he heard tales of those vicious dogs, and here in front of him was the same size.

He heard a battle cry erupt from Spiderleg and Lionblaze surged forwards at the fox, claws extended, ready to battle yet again.

Suntalon: dum dum dum daaaaa! Kinda cliffie! Please review, if I get atleast 3 reviews I will be happy! Please!


	3. Chapter 3

**Suntalon: Thanks for all of the Reviews! I really appreciate them!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warrior Cats!**

**Let's get it started**

Lionblaze leapt at the fox, claws extended, heart pounding in his ears. The fox snapped his jaws at Spiderleg who had dug his claws into the fox's hind. Spiderleg was flung into the brambles, but shot back into action. Lionblaze clawed the fox's muzzle until blood welled up staining its coat.

Cloudtail went for the legs and managed to unbalance the fox. Ivypool and Icecloud were fighting side by side, clawing and twisting under the fox, aiming blows at his stomach.

Finally realizing that the fox couldn't beat the cats with a final snap of his jaws it turned and ran out into the forest.

"Icecloud, Ivypool, and Dovewing, follow it to the border to make sure it leaves!" Spiderleg ordered.

The three cats bounded off after it. Lionblaze licked his coat, his shoulder hurt, but nothing that wouldn't heal soon. As he looked around at the other cats they all seemed fine, the fox had gotten the worse of the wounds.

"Let's head back to camp." Spiderleg said as the three cats returned.

Jayfeather was sorting through some herbs when he smelt the blood. He raced to grab some marigold and as he padded out of the den he ran into Spiderleg who came limping in.

"It's just a scrape, but Lionblaze said I should have you look at it." Jayfeather sniffed the wound and began applying the marigold, the cut wasn't very deep, but still managed to produce quite a bit of blood.

"Don't go out anymore today, but you should be fine by tomorrow. If the wound reopens come see me again for cobwebs."

Jayfeather heard the swish of the ferns as Spiderleg left the den.

"Come here." Jayfeather mewed as he heard the swish of Briarlight coming into the den, he motioned for her to sit next to him.

He heard her front paws scrape the ground as she walked over.

"Tonight is half moon and I was wondering if you would like to come with me."

Surprise and gratitude shot off of Briarlight.

"You have been acting as an apprentice ever since you had your injury, and I was wondering if you would like to become the next medicine cat?"

Jayfeather couldn't hold back his own feeling of anxiety as the surprise turned to uncertainty.

"You have grown strong, and if we leave just after sunhigh it will give us plenty of time to get to Moonpool."

Jayfeather listened to the silence that surrounded them.

What seemed like moons later Briarlight replied "I would love to be your apprentice! Ever since the accident I have been trying to find a way I can still be helpful to the clan and I think this is the best way I could."

Jayfeather was overwhelmed with joy. Briarlight let out a mrrww of delight.

"I'm going to go tell Bumblestripe and Blossomfall!" at that Briarlight swished out of the den and to the clearing.

"Don't forget to eat before we leave! You have to have enough energy!" Jayfeather called after her.

"We're almost there." Jayfeather meowed confidently to Briarlight. Bramblestar had held the ceremony earlier that day for her to become a medicine cat apprentice and the clan had welcomed her with joy.

"Wow next time maybe I shouldn't eat so much before we leave." Briarlight huffed.

Jayfeather tilted his head as he heard a rustle of the bushes.

"Greetings Littlecloud." Jayfeather mewed as the little tom came out of the bushes.

"Greetings Jayfeather." He replied.

"I would like you to meet Briarlight, my new apprentice."

Littlecloud dipped his head to Briarlight and said "may Starclan light your path."

As they continued they met up with Willowshine, who was happy to have a new friend, and Kestrelflight who was glad to see Briarlight too.

Jayfeather padded up to the Moonpool and began to speak. "Starclan I Jayfeather, medicine cat of Thunderclan, present to you Briarlight, please accept her as my apprentice and may her pawsteps be guided by you."

"Now touch your nose to the water" he murmured softly to Briarlight.

Her breathing slowed and Jayfeather curled up next to her and touched his nose to the water.

He awoke in a dream.

In front of him stood Briarlight, standing confidently on all four paws. "Look Jayfeather! All four!" she mewed happily.

Jayfeather was slightly upset for being in her dream when suddenly he heard a rustle. Out stepped Littlecloud and Willowshine and Kestrelflight.

"Why are we all here?" Briarlight whispered.

"You are here because we have a message for all of you." Jayfeather whirled around and became face to face with Firestar.

"Darkness has fallen, but danger remains, when the time of need comes call to all friends, call for the Raven and the Sky, these two together will help all clans stay alive."


	4. Chapter 4

Suntalon: Next chapter up! THANKS SOOO MUCH FOR ALL OF THE GREAT REVEIWS!

Spottedleaf: don't forget the disclaimer!

Suntalon: whatever! I don't own warrior cats! Btw this chapter is kinda short, but the more reviews longer the next one will be!

Spottedleaf: READ ON!

**Life's not a song**

Jayfeather woke up to darkness; he heard the other medicine cats begin to rustle.

"Jayfeather should we talk about the dream?" Briarlight asked.

"Normally I would say no, but since we all saw the dream we should." He replied, anxiety pulsed from Briarlight.

"What was that all about? I mean the danger has passed right? This can't be the Dark Forest again!? Can it?" Willowshine's worried mew filled Jayfeather's ears.

"Well we have to find out who the 'sky' and the 'raven' are, Firestar said they would help us." Littlecloud spoke up.

"I have an idea of who the Raven is." It was Kestrelflight who spoke up now.

"When Onestar was Onewhisker he would talk about Ravenpaw, the cat from the barn back in the old forest, and how he use to be part of Thunderclan."

Jayfeather thought about this, and it made sense that that was who the Raven was.

"Okay I think we should meet tomorrow at Sunhigh and the island, bring your leaders." Jayfeather meowed confidently.

"Um Jayfeather I think that we should also bring a senior warrior, so we can talk about Ravenpaw." Briarlight spoke up quietly.

"Good idea." He responded. "Also bring one or two cats who lived most of their life back in the old forest, and may remember him!" at that the Medicine cats began their long journey back to their clans.

Suntalon: okay so I know it was short, but please review and they will be longer!


	5. Chapter 5

**Suntalon: well its been moons since my last update for this story, sorry! Enjoy! Happy new year!**

(I do not own warriors)

**Where to start**

Jayfeather padded into camp wearily, the journey back to camp had been long with Briarlight, they had stopped a few times for her to catch her breath. As Jayfeather lay down to sleep his mind still raced with questions about the new prophecy.

He awoke with a start. Warm sunlight washed over his pelt he stood up and shook his fur.

"Today I will be going to the island, I want you to stay here in case anything happens."

He mewed to Briarlight. He felt pangs of regret coming off of her so he quickly added.

"If wounds reopen I need someone to take care of them when I am gone." That seemed to calm Briarlight. And he headed off into camp.

Jayfeather padded up the Highledge to right outside Fires- no Bramblestar's den.

"come in' Bramblestar mewed.

Jayfeather dipped his head and entered, he could smell Squirrelflight in there with him.

"I should leave" she said as he entered.

"wait, stay, you should hear this." He quickly said. Jayfeather explained the dream to Bramblestar and how the medicine cats planned on meeting up with at Sunhigh on the island where the Gatherings were normally held.

Both Bramblestar and Squirrleflight were silent. Jayfeather could picture their faces, Squirrelflight would be shocked and Bramblestar was deep in thought.

"Well I think we should get Sandstorm and Greystripe involved, they would have more knowledge about Ravenpaw."

Jayfeather dipped his head and padded off to go find the two senior warriors. First he tried the warriors den. He poked his head in and sniffed. He caught the smell of Sandstorm. He gently padded over and prodded her with his paw.

"wha?" she mewed groggily.

"Bramblestar wants you." He replied.

Immediately she stood up and gave herself a few quick licks. And followed Jayfeather out into the clearing.

Jayfeather picked up the scent of Greystripe and called to him.

Greystripe gave a questioning glance to Sandstorm and Jayfeather flet his eyes bore into the back of Jayfeather's head with curiousity.

"Bramblestar wishes to speak to you."

And with that Jayfeather lead the two cats who would hopefully solve the mystery of the Raven and the Sky, possibly saving the clans.

**Suntalon: okay so I know it was a short chapter, but if I get 10 or so reviews the next chapter will be a LOT longer!**


	6. Chapter 6

Suntalon: I do not own Warrriors, though I wish that I did…. Anyways please enjoy this chapter!

**Prophecy Revealed**

Jayfeather could feel the tension in the air as Bramblestar finished telling Sandstorm and Graystripe about the prophecy.

"does this prophecy have to do about the three?" Sandstorm asked openly.

Jayfeather opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly a golden she cat interrupted him, her fur glistening in the sunlight…

_How can I see her? This must be a vision!_

"Hello my name is Goldenflower, Bramblestar's mother. I come with a message: Darkness has fallen, but danger remains, when the time of need comes call to all friends, call for the Raven and the Sky, these two together will help all clans stay alive. When all is well and done and the clans begin to thrive, it is then that the power of three will once more come alive." With that the she cat faded and Jayfeather was plunged back into darkness.

"no this has nothing to do with the three, except for maybe Lionblaze could help fight off the danger."

"We should head out soon." Squirrelflight muttered.

"What will the rest of the clan think?" Graystripe asked genuinely.

"I will tell them that Jayfeather has received a sign from Starclan and I must go meet the other leaders, but no details."

Jayfeather left the den as Bramblestar leapt up onto the Highledge.

"Let all clan cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting."

Cat began to swarm out of dens, and come back from patrols as Bramblestar's voice rang through to forest.

"Yesterday while at Moonpool Jayfeather received a sign from Starclan. I am going to meet the other leaders, but not to worry. Squirrelflight will stay here and order out Sunhigh and Dusk patrols." With that Bramblestar leapt down and Squirrelflight began ordering cats around.

Before Bramblestar could reach the tunnel out of camp Lionblaze stopped infront of him and spoke softly so that Jayfeather could not hear him. Bramblestar nodded to Lionblaze and headed towards Jayfeather.

Once Sandstorm and Graystripe reached the two cats they headed off.

The four cats headed off to the island to meet the other leaders.

Jayfeather felt the terrain begin to give into marsh and muddy sand as they approached the fallen log. He heard Bramblestar land on top of the Fallen Tree without a second thought.

Jayfeather was only hesitant for a moment; he thrust himself up onto the slippery bark. Jayfeather clenched his teeth with anger, he HATED water. Jayfeather eagerly jumped off onto the island and began to lead the way as Bramblestar and the other two fell in behind him.

Jayfeather sniffed the air, Shadowclan and Riverclan were already there.

They reached the clearing just as Windclan scent washed over Jayfeather.

"Greetings Jayfeather" Littlecloud spoke. Jayfeather dipped his head towards the old tom.

"Hello Tallpoppy" Sandstorm greeted the frail she cat.

"Good to see you Tornear" Graystripe mewed to the Windclan elder.

Jayfeather recognized the cats that the other clans brought with them. From Windclan Tornear and Onestar, Riverclan Mosspelt, Pouncetail and Mistystar, from Shadowclan Blackstar and Tallpoppy.

"You all know the prophecy by now." Mothwing spoke hesitantly.

"The danger is unknown" Willowshine continued.

"We believe that the sky mentioned is Skyclan" Littlecloud mewed.

"And the raven may be Ravenpaw from the old forest." Jayfeather finished.

"How will we find them?" Blackstar inquired.

"We must send cats from each clan." Bramblestar spoke proudly.

"Sandstorm should lead the cats to Skyclan, since she and Firestar helped create it."

The other leaders looked blankly at them SKYCLAN? ANOTHER CLAN?

Quickly Jayfeather listened as Sandstorm hurridly summarized the unknown clan.

"From Riverclan Graymist will go with Sandstorm, and Robinwing will go find Ravenpaw."

"From Windclan Gorsetail Will go with Sandstorm, and Whitetail will go find Ravenpaw."

"From Shadowclan Dawnpelt will go find Ravenpaw, and Toadfoot and Applefur will go with Sandstorm."

"From Thunderclan Sandstorm, Birchfall, and Ivypool will go find Skyclan, and Spiderleg, Lionblaze, Icecloud will go For Ravenpaw."

"We should meet back here in three days, during that time prepare your cats!" Jayfeather mewed and the clans began to break up.

Suntalon: OMSC! this is epic! In my opinion… I want to hear your opinion, also any ideas for Lilykit's and Seedkit's warrior names/ mentors?

Cats going to Skyclan: Sandstorm, Gorsetail, Graymist, Birchfall, Ivypool, Applefur, Toadfoot

Cats going to get Ravenpaw:Dawnpelt, Lionblaze, Icecloud, Spiderleg, Robinwing, Whitetail


	7. Chapter 7

Suntalon: an update yayaya! Thanks to all of my lovely reviewers!

Disclaimer (I do not own warrior cats)

**Let the journey begin**

Jayfeather hastily padded behind Sandstorm and Graystripe _Lionblaze was leaving?_ It seemed that finally all of the tensions had died down, he had lost his sister, and now he was losing his brother to another journey?

Jayfeather shook his head and followed Sandstorm as the ground crunched underneath his paws, sand had turned to grass, and now to the crunch of leaves signaling they were nearly back to camp.

Jayfeather pushed through the entrance to camp and found himself basically run into a cat.

"Great StarClan I am so sorry! I was just coming to see you in fact! Is there any place we can speak where we can be alone?" Jayfeather recognized the voice of Cinderheart as she stuttered over words. Excitement, nervousness, and confusion were coming off of her, nearly overwhelming Jayfeather.

Jayfeather flicked his tail in annoyance and mewed "Let's speak in my den" Cinderheart was silent until they brushed through the lichen curtain and into his den which smelt of herbs. Luckily Briarlight was checking on the elders so she wouldn't be in the den.

"What is it?" Jayfeather mewed.

"I think I am going to have kits!" Cinderheart beamed with excitement.

Jayfeather nearly fell over in shock. How could he have not seen it before? He remembered the way she walked over here, her steps had been slow and she had begun to pant slightly after walking only a short distance.

"I wanted to be sure before I told Lionblaze!" Cinderheart's cracked with excitement. And her pawsteps told Jayfeather she was racing out of his den. Just before she left she turned around and mewed "thanks Jayfeather!"

Jayfeather shook his head and began to organize herbs. "What was that all about?"

Jayfeather whirled around dropping his herbs as the voice of Briarlight spoke.

"You startled me!" Jayfeather hissed.

"Who would've thought? I make more noise than fox stuck in a rabbit hole!"

Jayfeather let out a snort of amusement and began to pick up the herbs he had dropped.

"Cinderheart is expecting Lionblaze's kits. She will have to move into the nursery in the next four moons."

"Wow! I'll make sure to tell her congratulations next time I see her!" Briarlight's voice was filled with false happiness, Jayfeather felt happiness, regret, and _Jealousy?_ Coming off of the crippled she cat.

Jayfeather opened his mouth to say something like how she is a medicine cat now and she can't have kits, but a strong voice rang throughout the clearing.

"Let all clan cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting." Bramblestar mewed.

Jayfeather padded out into the clearing with Briarlight dragging close behind him.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lionblaze POV

Lionblaze padded back to camp with a vole in his jaws he just returned from hunting patrol. Dropping his kill in the pile he saw Cinderheart padding out of the medicine cat den and she bounded towards him.

"Let's go out into the forest, I have to talk to you in private."

Lionblaze was confused. Was she sick? What did he do wrong? What if she didn't actually love him?

Lionblaze shook away those thoughts as they reached a clearing near a large oak tree.

"What's wrong?" Lionblaze inquired.

"Oh nothing's wrong Lionblaze! In fact everything is perfect! I am expecting your KITS! That's why I brought you out here to tell you!" Lionblaze's heart soared as he heard the news! He was going to be a father! His kits would scamper around camp causing trouble! They would be the best warriors the clan would ever see!

Lionblaze rubbed up against Cinderheart proudly.

"I'm so proud of you! I will get you anything you like! I love you!"

"I love you too" Cinderheart responded.

Lionblaze's head snapped up when he heard Bramblestar's call ring through the clearing.

"Come on!" Cinderheart mewed, racing ahead.

"Be careful! You don't want to hurt yourself and our kits!" Lionblaze felt a wave of happiness course through him as he finished his sentence and followed Cinderheart into camp.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO

**Dovewing POV**

Dovewing stared up at Bramblestar, she was smiling to herself, and she overheard Cinderheart telling Lionblaze that she was expecting his kits.

The clan would be thriving with more and more kits.

"I am afraid that I speak to you in terms that are not so good. Jayfeather and Briarlight, along with all of the other medicine cats have received a message from StarClan.

Dovewing pricked her ears with curiosity as Bramblestar continued.

"It speaks of SkyClan and Ravenpaw. We must journey with cats from the other clans to go get them."

Murmurs spread throughout the clan. Bramblestar told the tale of SkyClan, and when he was done the clan was left silent.

"I have chosen the cats that will go to SkyClan, and they are Sandstorm who will lead Birchfall, and Ivypool." Dovewing's heart sank as her sister's name was called. What if they ran into danger?

"The cats that will be going to fetch Ravenpaw are Icecloud, Lionblaze, and Spiderleg." Dovewing heard Cinderheart let out a faint whimper as her mate's name was called.

"I'll be fine." Lionblaze whispered to Cinderheart, to comfort her.

Dovewing focused back onto Bramblestar to block out all the mush Lionblaze was telling Cinderheart.

"Those cats will leave tomorrow at Sunhigh, they will meet up with the other clan cats at dawn at the fallen tree, near the gathering spot."

"This journey will not weaken Thunderclan! We are still strong as ever!" cats mewed with agreement.

"I have a ceremony to preform now. Lilykit and Seedkit please step forwards." The kits looked surprised and rushed forwards, away from their mother's tongue.

"Lilykit, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and learn the ways of a warrior?"

"I do" the little she cat squeaked proudly.

"Then from this moment on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Lilypaw! Your mentor will be Bumblestripe, may he pass on his agility and faithfulness to the warrior code onto you."

Dovewing stared in shock at the tom which stood next to her.

"you didn't tell me you were going to be a mentor!" she mewed.

"I wanted to surprise you!" he replied and touched noses with Lilypaw.

"Seedkit step forwards, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and be taught the ways of a warrior?"

"Yes!" Seedkit shyly spoke.

"Then from this moment on until you receive your warrior name you shall be known as Seedpaw. Your mentor will be Lionblaze! May he pass on his courage and strength onto you."

Dovewing was proud that her old mentor was getting a new apprentice.

They touched noses, when suddenly a thought crossed Dovewing _Will Seedpaw go on the journey too? Even though he is just barely an apprentice?_

**Suntalon: oh wow so much in one chapter! I hope you all liked it! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Suntalon: Well due to the outrageously awesome reviews from Brightpath2 and Pumpkinfur I updated again today! **** Thanks so much for the AMAZING reviews I love them!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own warrior cats**

**Beginning**

Lionblaze POV

Lionblaze carefully padded and daintily stepped over sleeping warriors as he headed towards the exit to the den. It was Moonhigh and Lionblaze couldn't sleep. It had been an overwhelming day. First kits, now another journey Lionblaze wouldn't be more surprised if Jayfeather grew wings and got sight.

Lionblaze shook his head and slunk around the clearing, he didn't want Cloudtail to see him leaving camp. The older warrior would harass him about it.

Lionblaze crept out into the shadows of the forest; he padded along, lost in his thoughts of being a father, and now going on this adventure.

Lionblaze found that his paws had taken him to the entrance of what was once the tunnels. Llionblaze's mind clouded with memories.

_I' Heatherstar, you will be my deputy and my protector Lionclaw. The two cats wrestled careful not to be swept away into the river._

"_I didn't tell the clan about the tunnels I swear! It was Sagekit!" Heathertail pleaded._

"_I can't stay with the clan any more, goodbye!" Lionblaze clawed furiously at the ground as it collapsed around Hollyleaf, his sister whom he loved._

Lionblaze shook his head to get rid of the horrid memories, Heathertail was in another clan it would have never worked out, he was no longer Lionclaw, but he was Lionblaze. He had his own life that didn't involve Heathertail.

"Goodbye Lionclaw, goodbye Heatherstar." Lionblaze whispered to himself.

"Oh Hollyleaf I'm so sorry. I wish you were here, I miss you so much, we all do." Lionblaze gazed up at Silverpelt, the stars shined brightly.

"I miss her too you know." Lionblaze whirled around and found himself face to face with Cinderheart.

"I'm sorry I woke you I tried not to." Lionblaze muttered.

"She was my best friend, it was the best moment ever when I found out she wasn't dead." Cinderheart spoke gently.

"It seems that so many cats who have been a huge impact on my life are gone, and I just feel so alone sometimes." Cinderheart spoke, but her voice cracked with greif.

Lionblaze knew that she was talking about Hollyleaf, her sister Honeyfern, Firestar, Ferncloud, and Cinderpelt.

"It's okay we have each other." Lionblaze mewed.

"Oh but Lionblaze don't you see?! We don't! you are leaving tomorrow and how will I know if you are to ever return!?" Cinderheart's voice grew frantic.

Lionblaze rested his tail comfortingly on Cinderheart's shoulder.

"You know I will come back because I love you, and love will always find a way. Whenever you feel like you miss me and are unsure I will return, just look up at the moon, and know that where ever I am I am also looking up at the moon, thinking of you." Lionblaze soothed Cinderheart, and they padded back to camp to rest for the journey that Lionblaze had ahead of him.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Sun rose the next day and Dovewing leapt out of her nest. Ivypool and her mentor were leaving today.

"Why does Seedpaw get to go, but I have to stay?" Dovewing heard Lilypaw complaining to her mentor.

"Well, er because he..." Bumblestripe was struggling to figure out a reason.

"Well, because he will need the experience to venture out, and while he is gone you can train, so when he returns you can show him how it's done." Dovewing interrupted.

Bumblestripe gave a thankful glance towards her. "Now let's go hunting!" he mewed to the apprentice.

"Thank you so much" Bumblestripe mewed to Dovewing, his eyes filled with love.

With that Bumblestripe padded to the camp exit and waited for his boisterous apprentice to finish saying goodbye to Seedpaw and the two headed out.

Dovewing finally caught sight of her sister, who was being lavished with licks from Whitewing and Birchfall.

"And don't forget to stay away from badger sets and foxes."

"I'm not a kit!" Ivypool complained.

"Oh but you'll always be my kit" Whitewing cooed.

Whitewing and Birchfall padded away to share their last moments together for only StarClan knows how long.

"Ivypool" Dovewing choked on her words.

"Dovewing, I will miss you" Ivypool rubbed up against Dovewing.

"I'll try to listen for you every day, so if you ever need to say anything I will always be listening." Dovewing mewed.

"oh Dovewing-" Ivypool was cut off as Bramblestar ordered for all cats to get traveling herbs.

"Goodbye sis" Dovewing mewed.

"See you soon!" Ivypool bounded off behind Birchfall to Jayfeather's den.

Dovewing pricked her ears, and heard Jayfeather murmuring to Lionblaze.

"And be sure to check on her every day, maybe you should take her out of duties soon? I'm sure if you talk to Bramblestar he'll listen to a medicine cat." Lionblaze's voice was strong but laced with worry.

"I will" Jayfeather grumbled.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO

Lionblaze POV

Lionblaze ate his herbs, managing to gag them down.

"And be sure she gets enough to eat!" He mewed to Jayfeather.

"Okay" Jayfeather responded.

"Lionblaze" Jayfeather spoke timidly now.

"Just be safe, I can't loose you too." Lionblaze listened to his brother and rubbed up against him affectionately.

"Oh I will return! Don't let Cinderheart have her kits without me!"

With that Lionblaze padded away.

"Are you ready?" Lionblaze asked his new apprentice who was timid and shy.

"Yeah, I guess." Seedpaw stared down at his paws.

Lionblaze was surprised that he wasn't ecstatic to leave, an adventure. Lionblaze realized that Seedpaw wasn't the same personality as Dovewing was when she was an apprentice.

"Just imagine, when we return with Ravenpaw, the clan will be obliged to give you your warrior name!" this seemed to brighten Seedpaw's mood, because he bounded ahead.

Lionblaze padded up to the tunnel leaving camp, and he quickly glanced over his shoulder, it seemed the whole clan was watching. Jayfeather's sightless eyes bore into him, Cinderheart's loving gaze followed him, and the rest of the clan looked on curiously.

With that Lionblaze turned and raced out of camp.

"Wait up, Seedpaw" Lionblaze called to his apprentice. Today Lionblaze was leaving behind all of his worries, and going on an adventure. He bounded off to the meeting place, eagerly awaiting the journey.

"Now Seedpaw, before we leave I think it would be best if I taught you a hunting crouch…"

**Suntalon: Aww so cute! I hope you all liked! Please Review if you did or did not like this story, or whatever… if I get 5 reviews (Or a couple of awesome reviews) I will update again soon, like probably tomorrow… or maybe again today.. ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Suntalon: It's been a while but hopefully ya'll like it!**

Journey steps 1

Lionblaze padded next to Seedpaw who was hanging on to his every word.

"and that's how you will be able to tell Riverclan from Shadowclan and Windclan." Lionblaze concluded.

"Here is the meeting place." The cats stopped and waited. Lionblaze sat in the sandy grass and waited, his tail twitching nervously. Seedpaw kneaded the ground with excitement while Spiderleg paced impatiently.

"Where are the other cats?!" he demanded with a hiss of annoyance.

"I'm sure they will be here soon-" Sandstorm was cut off as a yowl sounded over the ridge and down came three cats.

Lionblaze saw Seedpaw crinkle his nose in discus. "Yuck Shadowclan!" Seedpaw mewed (a little too loudly).

"Yuck Thunderclan!" Applefur mocked the apprentice.

Suddenly four cats came out of the bushes.

"Greetings" Sandstorm dipped her head to the Riverclan and Windclan cats.

Soon the cats divided into the two groups, and Lionblaze watched as Sandstorm lead the way to an unknown adventure.

Lionblaze turned and faced the group that he was with. It consisted of Robinwing from Riverclan, the tortoiseshell tom looked eager for a new adventure; Whitetail from Windclan, and Dawnpelt from Shadowclan. Lionblaze felt his hackles rise as he remembered how Dawnpelt had accused his brother of murder.

He forced his fur to lie flat and he stepped forwards.

"Okay I think Spiderleg should lead the way since he is the senior warrior in the group." The other cats nodded.

Spiderleg led the way and Lionblaze dropped to the back of the group. Whitetail padded ahead of him, her twitched at every slight sound. Dawnpelt walked nearest to Spiderleg, as if the thought of a Thunderclan cat leading was too much for her.

Icecloud was walking next to Seedpaw, telling him about the old forest, the stories she had been told at least.

Spiderleg dropped back as Whitetail led the way through Windclan territory; they stayed on the opposite side of the territory that they shared with Thunderclan.

Lionblaze heard a rustle in the moor grass, he whipped around and found himself nose to nose with a small grey and white she cat.

"What are you doing here?" Lionblaze demanded. By now they had left Windclan territory and were nearly to Moonpool.

By now the other cats had turned around after hearing the commotion.

"Furzepaw what are you doing here?" Whitetail demanded.

The little she cat stared at her paws and mutered "I-I wanted to come on an adventure, then maybe I would finally become a warrior."

"Aren't the others worried about you?" Whitetail inquired.

"great another Windclan rat" Dawnpelt hissed.

"I told Boulderpaw to tell them where I had gone tomorrow!"

"Well she can't go back now" Icecloud spoke up gently.

"It's getting dark" she continued.

Lionblaze looked up, silverpelt was starting to shine threw, and the sky was darkening casting long shadows.

"Come on then" Spiderleg mewed gruffly.

"we better get to shelter soon, we don't want any foxes to find us in the open."

"Come on" Whitetail mewed to Furzepaw.

Furzepaw did a little skip and padded up next to Seedpaw.

The two began to chatter like starlings.

Lionblaze let out a snort of amusement as he remembered his adventures as an apprentice.

**Suntalon: Next chapter will be posted soon!**


End file.
